Como aquella noche de Halloween
by Cristina94
Summary: En la noche del baile de los tres magos Hermione sale llorando tras discutir fuertemente con Ron. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con un Slytherin de cabello rubio que la acabaría sorprendiendo, tanto como la última vez. One-shoot Dr/Hr


**Como aquella noche de Halloween**

Hermione reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos para mojar sus mejillas se levantó de aquella escalera, zapatos en mano, y sin ni siquiera importarle si podría arrastrar el borde de su precioso vestido rosa, salió por la entrada del castillo dejando atrás el Gran Comedor convertido en salón de baile. Tampoco le importó que Viktor Krum le hubiera prometido volver con algo de bebida, no podía quedarse allí más tiempo, no quería quedarse llorando como una boba a la vista de todos los profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Necesitaba despejarse y estar sola.

Pero pasara por donde pasara para buscar un poco de tranquilidad, encontraba parejas teniendo un momento de intimidad, y eso era lo que menos soportaría en ese instante. Poniendo sus húmedos ojos en blanco rodeó el patio al que había salido y con suerte llegó a otro distinto en el que se encontraban todas las carrozas de Beauxbatons. A juzgar por el extremo silencio, Hermione supuso que el profesor Snape ya se había encargado de castigar a cada uno que hubiera usado alguno de los carruajes para su uso personal. Así que por fin, podía decir que estaba sola.

Se sentó en un pequeño bordillo del suelo de piedra dejando sus zapatos justo a su lado izquierdo y sin poder evitarlo más, abrazó sus rodillas con sus manos y con el rostro escondido en ellas comenzó a llorar. Tenía que desahogarse, sacar al exterior toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía, hacia Ron por creer que a pesar de su extremada inteligencia, era toda una ingenua en cuestión de chicos que únicamente buscaban utilizarla; y hacia ella misma, por ser tan estúpida en pensar que eso cambiaría algún día.

Se encogió aún más al notar el gélido frío que hacía esa noche de nieve, le recorría desde sus pies descalzos hasta sus brazos y cuello descubiertos por el vestido. Pero, ¿qué más daba? En ese momento a ella no le importaba congelarse de frío, y parecía ser que tampoco a nadie más. En la noche del baile de celebración por el torneo de los tres magos, en el que lo único de lo que había que preocuparse era de hacer nuevas amistades, reforzar las antiguas y pasárselo bien, Hermione se sentía más sola que nunca.

-Vaya, que gran sorpresa –escuchó Hermione a sus espaldas-. La mejor amiga del _valeroso_ san Potter y la pareja del _idolatrado_ Vicky Krum, fuera en una noche como esta, y sola.

Hermione reconoció al instante de quien se trataba, no muchos arrastraban las palabras de esa forma. Aún teniéndolo a sus espaldas se retiró con las manos las lágrimas de sus mejillas e intentó detener el llanto, lo único que le faltaba era que él se empezara a reír de ella viéndola llorar.

-Te agradecería que te fueras, Malfoy –dijo con un fingido tono de simpatía.

Pero al contrario de sus deseos, el rubio, apoyado en la pared a unos pasos más alejados de ella, vestido de gala y con un vaso en la mano, no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse.

-¿Deprimida, Granger? –preguntó notando un deje de tristeza en su voz- No me extraña, hasta tu amigo Weasel se desesperaría teniendo al lado a un analfabeto como Krum. Dime una cosa, ¿ya le has enseñado a leer? –y terminó con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios que la castaña no pudo ver.

Draco escuchó un pequeño sollozo proveniente de la chica, y empalideció. A Granger le pasaba algo, y fuera lo que fuese, él había dado en el clavo, o al menos, lo había tanteado.

Hermione se odiaría a ella misma durante el resto de su vida, lo había intentado pero no podía parar de llorar, y lo que más le molestaba era estar mostrándose totalmente vulnerable a ojos de su peor enemigo de niñez y adolescencia. Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban y lentamente se colocaban a su lado y como un acto reflejo giró todo su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario, no quería que él fuera testigo de sus peores momentos.

Sin importarle mucho lo incómoda que la castaña pudiera sentirse, Draco se sentó junto a ella. No era tonto y sabía que ella estaba llorando, seguramente llevaría bastante rato haciéndolo hasta que él había aparecido, y por eso se limitó a mirar al frente, ya que sabía que fijándose en ella solo conseguiría que se marchara antes de que él le pudiera decir algo.

-Me extraña que una sabelotodo como tú haya elegido a Krum como pareja –dijo de formas despreocupada mientras bebía de su vaso-, pensé que te guiabas más por la inteligencia que por el físico.

-No se trata solo de la inteligencia ni del físico, sino de la persona en sí –repuso Hermione a la defensiva.

Si no estuviera en un momento de debilidad personal seguramente se hubiera percatado de lo raro que resultaba estar hablando con Malfoy de asuntos algo más profundos que la pureza de la sangre.

-No me vengas con tonterías, Granger. A penas puede pronunciar bien dos o tres palabras y nos quedamos en una si también se trata de saber su significado. Pero si te atrae una persona de coeficiente intelectual comparable al de Filch, tú misma.

-Para tu información sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta –dijo Hermione visiblemente alterada-. Es un jugador profesional de quidditch, mundialmente conocido y aún así compagina a la perfección sus estudios en Durmstrang. Y su acento búlgaro no tiene nada de malo.

Hermione sabía que Viktor Krum no era precisamente una mente brillante, pero era injusto que lo tacharan de tonto.

-Defenderías al mismísimo Voldemort con tal de llevarme la contraria, ¿verdad? –preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa de lado, aún sin mirarla.

-Solo intento demostrar que los prejuicios no son siempre ciertos, ya está.

Parecía que había conseguido irritarla lo suficiente para que por un instante dejara de llorar para únicamente concentrarse en desmontar cualquier argumento que él tuviera, así que conseguido eso, era el momento de adentrarse en el tema importante.

-Pues parece que con Weasley no lo has conseguido.

Hermione levantó la vista de sus pies encogidos, abriendo más los ojos dejando que el viento llenara de frío la piel húmeda por las lágrimas. Se dio poco a poco media vuelta sobre ella misma, posicionándose al frente y mostrándole su rostro en vez de su espalda.

Después de unos segundos de silencio mientras Hermione lo miraba pudo hablar con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé? –le facilitó él- Digamos que Weasel es bastante predecible y solo me ha hecho falta observarlo esta noche para saber que conseguiría que te pusieras así.

Por primera vez en la noche Draco giró la cara sabiendo que el riesgo de que ella saliera corriendo había pasado. Lo había ido aprendiendo a lo largo de estos años.

Lo que encontró fue justamente lo que se esperó. Unos ojos color miel brillantes por las lágrimas que aún quedaban por salir, y al mismo tiempo levemente rojos por el llanto, aunque disimulado por la medida justa de maquillaje que se había aventurado a usar por primera vez en su vida, con un resultado más que satisfactorio. Sus mejillas con pequeñas líneas húmedas, que a pesar del frío, estaban adornadas de color rojo debido al rubor que sintió la chica al verse descubierta por Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy así por Ron? –preguntó intentando cambiar el tono de voz al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado obvia, pero ya era tarde.

-Déjame adivinar… En los preparativos del baile nunca pensó que fueras lo suficientemente buena como para que alguien se fijara en alguien como tú, la chica que pasa todo su tiempo escondida tras los libros. Bromearía ante la idea de que tuvieras pareja antes que él y que no fuera ni con Potty ni con él mismo. Y cuando te vio con Krum te hizo sentirte culpable por estar con el competidor de san Potter, también dando por hecho que el único interés que puede tener por ti es su propio beneficio utilizándote como medio. Típicos razonamientos de una egoísta comadreja con mal sentido del perder. ¿Me equivoco?

-No te metas con él –dijo con el ceño fruncido sin saber que otra cosa reprocharle de todo lo que le había dicho.

-Granger, Granger… nunca aprenderás.

-¿Aprender el qué si se puede saber?

-A dejar de pensar tanto en los demás y ser un poco más egoísta y orgullosa.

-Esos dos conceptos no entran dentro de mis principios –respondió altanera a pesar de su aspecto débil.

-Pues mira a dónde te han llevado tus principios –repuso Draco señalándola de arriba abajo- A pasarte la noche del baile llorando por sus comentarios y no tener ninguna intención de volver y empezar a pasarlo bien.

Esta vez Hermione se quedó callada. Por mucho que le fastidiara el Slytherin le había dicho todas las verdades que ella intentaba evitar.

Draco la observó encontrándola con la mirada perdida en la nieve mientras su mente probablemente daba vueltas y vueltas, como siempre, aunque sabía que esta vez sus palabras le habían hecho efecto, _por segunda vez_.

-¿Un trago? –le ofreció mostrándole la copa que tenía en la mano.

Hermione lo miró con reproche, mostrándole que seguía manteniendo su postura enfadada, la cual solo duró unos segundos al darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir aparentando firmeza cuando él la había destapado por completo. Cogió el vaso que Malfoy le ofreció y le dio un buen trago, en el fondo lo necesitaba, porque Draco había sido el que había acabado de hacerle ver su cruda realidad.

-Ten cuidado –dijo él con media sonrisa al ver su reacción-. Esta vez no es zumo de calabaza.

Y Hermione se dio cuenta justo cuando terminó el buche. Puso una mueca de asco mientras le devolvía la copa a un Malfoy conteniendo la risa.

-Podrías haberme avisado antes.

-¿Y perderme la cara que has puesto? Ni hablar.

Y por extraño que pareciera, Granger y Malfoy rieron durante unos instantes con sinceridad. Al percatarse, ambos se miraron y bajaron sus comisuras lentamente, sabiendo que algo así era totalmente irreal y único, y por supuesto, jamás se tendría que volver a repetir. Aunque lo mismo se habían prometido a ellos mismos la última vez.

-Herrmione –la llamó una gruesa voz desde el muro de atrás.

La Gryffindor desvió su atención de los ojos grises que tenía en frente y miró a la persona que le hablaba, Viktor Krum.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te he estado esperrando y no aparrecías. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mirando de reojo a Malfoy.

Suerte que era un alumno de Durmstrang y no notaba lo rarísimo que era encontrarlos a ellos dos sin discutir ni pelearse, tan solo sentados uno al lado del otro hablando.

-Sí, sí. Tan solo necesitaba un poco de aire- miró a su izquierda y alcanzó sus zapatos para ponérselos- Enseguida voy –dijo concentrada en la hebilla de sus tacones.

-Te esperro dentrro.

Cuando Hermione acabó con sus zapatos miró de nuevo a Draco, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa torcida al haber conseguido que ella no se quedara más tiempo llorando por Weasley mientras desperdiciaba una noche como esa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente y se levantó colocándose bien el vestido. Draco escuchó el impacto de los tacones en la piedra alejándose, pero tras unos pasos el sonido cesó.

-Malfoy.

El chico se giró viéndola parada antes de adentrarse en el castillo, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias –dijo ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero como le cuentes esto a alguien…

-…serás el próximo fantasma de Gryffindor, lo sé –terminó Hermione con tono repetitivo y a la vez divertido.

Y con una última mirada dirigida al Slytherin, la chica desapareció de su vista.

Tras marcharse Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Ya habían pasado cuatro años y parecía que era ayer cuando le dijo aquella frase.

Fue en la noche de Halloween de su primer curso en Hogwarts, justamente antes de la inesperada entrada al castillo de un troll. Él se dirigía al Gran Comedor después de haberse pasado toda la tarde en las mazmorras terminando una redacción de Transformaciones, la que le había costado más de lo que se esperaba. Caminaba despreocupado al mismo tiempo que bebía un poco del zumo de calabaza que había cogido en su habitación para tomar algo fresco mientras escribía más y más pergaminos de su trabajo.

Todo iba bien hasta que escuchó un sollozo, proveniente del baño de las chicas. Su curiosidad le ganó tras vacilar un poco y a pesar de que sus tripas estuvieran advirtiéndole del hambre que tenía, entró en el baño.

No encontró nada, todas las puertas estaban a medio abrir y no había rastro de alumnas, así que cuando estaba punto de volverse pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas lo volvió a escuchar. Un pequeño gimoteo le guió hasta dar con la puerta más alejada de los servicios, la única que estaba cerrada. Bajó la vista y entonces fue cuando vio unos pequeños zapatos.

Aún recordaba la brusca reacción de ella al descubrirlo, todos los insultos típicos de dos niños de once años que se dijeron, y cómo finalmente las cosas fueron cambiando con el paso de los minutos. Él no la conocía mucho, pero le bastaba saber que se juntaba con Potter para querer hacerla de rabiar, por lo que empezó a reírse de la sabelotodo sin esperar que lo mismo que él estaba haciendo era el verdadero motivo del por qué ella estaba así.

No supo exactamente cómo lo hizo, pero a base de duras verdades –y un poco de zumo de calabaza- logró que se decidiera a dejar de seguir llorando escondida en el cuarto de baño. Ella prometió que llegaría al gran comedor para la cena después de secarse un poco más las lágrimas, y justo antes de que Draco saliera dejándola allí le dijo la misma frase que Granger le acababa de repetir.

Dibujó una amplia sonrisa para sí al saber que ella no lo había olvidado, porque él, nunca lo haría.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer One-shoot así que espero no haberlo hecho muy mal -.- Era una idea que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo y por fin me decidí a acabarla. Espero que os haya gustado y que dejeis reviews con vuestra opinión, tanto como si merezco tomatazos como si no haha :)<em>

_P.D: si alguien que lee esto sigue mi otro fic (Del odio al amor hay un paso) deciros que el capítulo 21 está en proceso y espero subirlo pronto :)_

**Cristina94**


End file.
